Stefan Salvatore (novel)
Stefan Salvatore is a centuries old vampire who fell in love with Katherine von Swartzchild, then became a vampire because of her after she faked her own death. He fell in love with Elena Gilbert and rivals for her affections with his older brother who also had to deal with parting with Elena multiple times.He also leaves Elena to make sure she doesnt get hurt leaving her with his older brotherDamon Salvatore. Physical Appearance Stefan is average height with dark wavy/curly hair. He has green eyes, often described as being similar to oak tree leaves. He has a flat muscled body, a classical straight nose, high cheekbones and beautiful lips which Elena often describes as being a sculptor's dream. Personality Stefan can be described as a sensitive romantic. He is kind to those around him and cares deeply for his loved ones. However, he can be violent, as proved when he fought Tyler Smallwood, his brother Damon and Klaus. He is very polite and often acts the gentleman. Powers and Abilities Stefan possesses the standard powers of a vampire: *'Immortality' - Stefan had been "alive" since the Renaissance Period. *'Super Speed' - Stefan can move very fast, as he justed off the boarding house roof to catch Elena when she fell. *'Superhuman Senses' - Stefan can hear, smell and see clearer and better that the average human. He can also sense the presence of other minds around him. *'Telepathy' - Stefan can often hear Damon talking to him telepathically, and can communicate to Elena this way since she returned from the afterlife. *'Healing' - Stefan can focus his powers to accelerate the healing of any wound, but is not as strong a Damon. *'Mental Manipulation/Persuasion' - Stefan can persuade others to do what he wants mentally. He has done this to the school secretary, principal and Mr. Tanner. *'Shape-shifting' - Like Damon, when he is very strong, Stefan can turn himself in a falcon or hawk. ='Biography'= Early History Stefan was born in Florence, Italy during the Renaissance period along with his brother Damon. Damon never like Stefan who suspected it was because his birth had weakened their mother and she died a fews years afterwards. During the summer, Baron von Swartzchild came to Italy from Germany with his daughter Katherine and stay with the Salvatores to help Katherine with her recovery from a dreadful illness. Stefan fell in love with Katherine who revealed to him that she was a vampire. Stefan's brother Damon returned from the university and caught Katherine's eye. Stefan was jealous and unhappy by this and he and Damon finally told her to choose which of them to be her husband. They gave her time to decided, and the night before she announced her decision, Katherine went to Stefan's chambers and exchanged blood with him, because she had chosen him, to Stefan's great delight. But when Katherine announced her decision, Stefan and Damon were shocked that she had chosen both of them when she gave them both rings of Lapis Lazuli! Neither Stefan nor Damon could accept this, dismaying Katherine. Stefan started feeling changes in his body and realized that he longed for blood more than ordinary food. Finally he went to Katherine's chambers with Damon and her maid Gudren told them that Katherine was in the garden. The brothers searched for Katherine until Stefan stumbled across Katherine's dress covered in smelly ash, with her ring on a rock with a note, saying she had killed herself in the hopes that the brothers would get along. Unfortunately, this infuriated the brothers and they fought over Katherine's ring, then fought with swords, aiming to kill. Damon got under Stefan's guard and stabbed him through the heart, killing him. With Stefan's last breath, he stabbed Damon in the heart too, killing him. With Katherine's blood in their system, they transformed into vampires. Stefan kept Katherine's ring with him and fed on only animals while his brother fed on humans. When they came across each other, Damon threatened to kill Stefan if he didn't leave, and Stefan, believing his brother, left Florence. The Awakening Years later, Stefan tried to start a new life in Fell's Church. He fed on a rabbit before school but soon realized it wasn't enough to get him through the day. His arrival at school caught the eyes of all the girls in the vicinity, including Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. He used his powers on the secretary to allow him to become a student although he didn't want to use his powers at all. He felt Elena's power presence and spent the rest of the day trying to control his hunger. However, during European History Stefan saw Elena and was shocked that she looked exactly like Katherine. He was disgusted at how Mr. Tanner, the teacher, humiliated the students and drew attention to himself when he defended Bonnie McCullough by defying what the teacher said about students of the Renaissance. As the bell rang, Stefan left in a hurry answering a question of a fellow student who asked about football, saying that the game was sometimes played with the heads of prisoners of war. The Struggle Bonnie tuned into Stefan's thoughts to get a clue of his location, but the suspicions of where he could be was incorrect. With the help of Matt though, Bonnie, Elena and Meredith found Stefan in a well on the Old Francher's farm. Stefan was shockingly weak and was taken to the boarding house. Matt insisted that they get Stefan to a doctor, but Elena couldn't agree because of what Stefan was and had Bonnie get her sister Mary who was a nurse. The Fury In the Fury, Stefan convinced Matt to let Elena drink his blood, in roder to complete the transition into a vampire. At first Elena tried to kill Stefan, thinking that she loved Damon and not him. After she read her diary, she hated what she had done to Stefan. At the end Elena killed herself as she pushed Katherine into the sunlight, saving Stefan and Damon from being killed. Dark Reunion Stefan was in Italy with Damon, scolding him for not taking proper care of his secret as a vampire. Bonnie tried a summoning spell to call for his help and succeeded. Unfortunately, Damon returned to Fell's Church with Stefan. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt told Stefan of Sue Carson's death, and that there was another powerful force in town. The Return: Nightfall After Elena comes back as a spirit child Stefan takes it upon hiself to look after her. He does so until Elena goes back to her normal human self. After him and Elena go out into the wood kissing and exchanging blood Damon sees everything and storms off and makes a deal with Shinichi. The deal was to lure Stefan out of Fell's church without killing him. The lure was a website which said it would be able to turn him human again, of coarse it ended up being a lie and Stefan was trapped in some magical underworld. Elena was able to contact Stefan later on in the book and it was there she found him starved and ill-looking. At first he didn't believe it was Elena as his captors had appeared as Elena taunting him. She convinced him it was her and managed to give Stefan some blood, she wanted to stay longer but Stefan made her go after it was alerted someone was by his cell. At the end of the book Damon, Elena and Matt set out to rescue Stefan. The Return: Shadow Souls Elena had an out of body experience and willed herself to go to Stefan who was locked up in a cell. He was thin and weak. Whoever held him there tortured him with Elena's image, causing Stefan to be rude to Elena at the sight of her. However, when he realized it really was Elena, he tried to comfort her because his rudeness had hurt her. Elena tears restored some color in Stefan's pale visage, healing him from some of his weakness. When Matt woke Elena up, her spirit was taken away from Stefan. .]] In the television series, Stefan is portrayed by Paul Wesley. is quite different from his novel counterpart, but is very similar in personality. Stefan Salvatore is the boyfriend of protagonist Elena Gilbert and is a vampire of the three main protagonists. His brother Damon Salvatore, who is also a vampire, hates him as he promised him a lifetime of misery and his former flame Katherine Pierce is supposedly after his love again. He is the main male protagonist. See Also * Stefan Salvatore - Information on the television series character. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Salvatore Family Category:Novel-Only Characters Category:Main Characters